


Little Pieces of My Heart

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arcana 50 Kisses Challenge, Betrayal, Daydreaming, Deal with a Devil, Forced Kiss, Goodnight Kiss, Julian just fucking talks so much, Kissing, Kissing in Public, Lucio being a little ooc for one kiss, Lucio the Pouty Boy, Magic Realms, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out With a Goat Man(tm), Mature Content For Chapter 20, Minor Injuries, More Ships and Tags To Be Added, Morning Kisses, Multi, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Scratching, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Weird Magic, goodbye kiss, little spicy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: My attempt at the 50 Kisses Challenge. These will all be short (one paragraph each), and some may turn into their own fics after I finish the challenge. Apprentice will (hopefully) be vague enough for imagining your own OC or yourself! Tags for later entries will be specified in title.Link to the challenge: https://arcana-resources.tumblr.com/post/187318560356/the-original-author-of-the-prompt-list





	1. Asra - Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. :D I'm new in the fandom, only one other work so far, but I'll try my best to not bore you guys!  
~Adam

It’s true, I’m lost in thought as I take inventory of the shop before even the sun rises to light our front door, but I’m not so lost as to not hear the shuffling from above the shop. Asra’s voice drifts down, his usual morning greeting to the salamanders in the stove. I smile and shake my head, setting the thirteenth jar of newt eyes back onto the shelf that I had been working on and moving to the next as footsteps begin to trail towards and then down the stairs. I do my best to ignore the steps as they come towards me, but I can’t help the smile that plays on my lips, nor the giggle that escapes me as Asra’s arms wrap around my middle and his lips fall against the exposed skin of my shoulder. “Good morning, beautiful,” I mutter, and I can feel his smile warming my skin. Today will be a good day, I can feel it already.


	2. Muriel - Goodnight

“Adam…” I hum a bit, rolling over in my bedroll to peer at Muriel through the darkness with groggy eyes. I had been moments from sleep when his voice roused me, but I could never complain. I don’t hear it enough, after all. He is sitting up, towering over me in that non-threatening way of his, like a protective oak over a berry bush. He watches me for a moment and I smile encouragingly. After several long moments that could be minutes or hours or seconds, the gentle giant lowers himself to place his lips carefully over mine. I hum a soft sigh of content as I return the kiss for the few seconds it lasts. Muriel mutters a soft ‘good night’ against my lips, and I return the sentiment with another kiss before wishing him sweet dreams, should he find sleep.


	3. The Devil - Goodbye (TW:Death)

I’m not quite sure how long it’s been since I came to be stuck here. I’ve been wasting away, trapped in the web of a spider I could barely slay, for almost longer than I can remember. The world was twisted beyond what any of us could have imagined when we lost to the Devil, and I haven’t seen any of the others since the shock of the worlds colliding broke our group. I know my end is near, I haven’t been able to eat or drink since I became stuck, but my only wish isn’t to be saved. It is to see a familiar face before I die. Like an answer to my wish, I hear the echo of footsteps. No, not feet, the sound is wrong. Are those… Hooves? As I wonder, the owner of the sound comes into my vision, somehow directly in front of me all at once even though the footfalls sounded so far away. The Devil grins at me, malice in his eyes. I think that he’s going to gloat, but all that the imposing Arcana does is lean in, press his goatish mouth to my forehead, and chuckle as he speaks the last words I hear before darkness takes me. “Goodbye, Apprentice. I will admit that you had me worried at the end, but the Devil is always paid his dues.”


	4. Lucio - Where It Hurts

I sigh as I hear yet another cry of pain from the other side of the dressing divider. Julian is supposed to be bandaging Lucio after our most recent mis-adventure resulted in a dislocated shoulder for the Count, a ‘badge of honor’ for trying to impress me with more idiotic antics. As I button my vest, I finally hear Julian give up with a dramatic line that more suited to an actor than a doctor and then storm out. Lucio starts to whine just as I step around the dressing divider and I raise an eyebrow at him and his limp arm expectantly. He pouts and mumbles something about Julian being too rough. With an exasperated sigh and just a hint of a smile, I move to sit beside him. He lets out a pitiful noise when I try to touch his arm, and I shake my head before laying a soft, magic laced kiss to his shoulder. He hisses for a moment at the pain of the light impact, but soon the count is staring at me with marvel. All I do is smile playfully at him, pushing the arm back into its socket while the numbing magic of the kiss is still working, then stand and turn to exit. I count down in my head as I step through the door, and can’t help but laugh when I hit ‘0’ and hear Lucio yelp as the numbing wears off.


	5. Lucio - Where is Doesn't Hurt

Lucio groans for the umpteenth time and I roll my eyes, watching him out of the corner of my eyes as I work on a remedy for the bee stings covering almost every inch of his body. I’ve berated him about his idiotic attempts to seduce me before, but this is by far the most disastrous attempt. He already has my heart, so I really don’t see why he does this. I look at him and raise an eyebrow as he lets out another sound. His weepy eyes tell me he’s hoping for a kiss and I roll my eyes, asking him just how he expects me to kiss him if he’s covered in bee stings. With a cocky smirk, he confidently informs me that his lips don’t hurt, so that is the perfect place to kiss him. I sigh in exasperation before humoring him, pressing a long kiss to his lips. I might as well throw him a bone and get myself one last kiss since the sting remedy is going to sting so badly he’ll be cursing me for at least a week.


	6. Asra - On a Falling Tear (TW:Death)

This is hell. Asra is sitting on the edge of the fountain, head hung as tears drip down his cheeks. This is my fault, I’m not foolish enough to think that it isn’t. I cast a spell far beyond my power and knowledge, and now here I am, a spectre with no way to tell Asra that I’m here with him. No way to let him know that he’s not the reason I’m dead. I kneel on the ground, cupping his cheeks, though he can’t feel it. I could never stand seeing my Master cry, and now there’s nothing I can do to stop it. I lean up and kiss at the tears falling down his face, even if I can’t wipe them away. At the very least, I can stay by his side now, no matter where he roams.


	7. Julian - To Shut Them Up

He’s been talking for almost four hours. Ever since Mazelinka left us to our house sitting, he’s been talking. I think if he tells me one more way that leeches can be used as a versatile medical implement, I might kill myself. No, scratch that, I  _ will  _ kill myself. I don’t know how Asra was able to stand this when they were working together, because I might actually explode. He’s pacing while he talks and I swear he’s just coming up with things now, because he just told me about the time he helped a creepy man’s dog for the fourth time in the last hour. I can’;t take it anymore. I need to stop the sound. So I do the only sensible thing that one can do in this situation without going on trial for murder. I stand up, grab his coat by the lapels, and drag him, mid sentence, down into the deepest kiss I’ve ever given anyone. When we part, the fire in my eyes must scare him, because he doesn’t say a peep for the rest of the day.


	8. The Devil - Secrecy

It’s exhausting fooling them. It’s moments like these, though, when I am completely alone in my own little corner of the Magical Realm, that I finally let myself relax. Can’t be too careful, after all. I feel the magic of my space shift, but I’m not worried. There’s only one being who can walk through my walls. I open my eyes as the Devil approaches me, stretching out the feline form of my corrupted body. I used to look like the petty little mortals I toy with, but now my form is so much more beautiful. One of the Devil’s clawed hands passes over my back and I arch into the touch. To the lesser beings like Vlastomil, Valdemar, Volta, and Vulgora, I seem like a pawn to the Devil, but the two of us know better. I am his equal, the only one who can sever the bonds of his chains. Here in the privacy of my domain, he and I are free of the idiotic pleasantries we have to put on for the crowd. We take whatever forms we please, our lips, bodies, and magics twine. Soon, the worlds will be ours to command. We’ll see whether or not he stays mindful of just which one of us is the true master.


	9. Julian - In Public

To be completely honest, I don’t know how Julian talked me into performing as Nadia in a play called ‘The Courtship of the Count and Countess’. I’m fairly certain there was a good deal of bribery involved, because this script was definitely written by Lucio himself. We’ve barely even started and I’m already dreading the next hour of my life. Practice is so much easier; the only thing that makes this tolerable is the enthused look on Julian’s face as he plays the Count himself. I pull myself together as my turn comes to enter the stage, flagged on either side by extras playing courtiers. Julian stops still, hand to his heart, and belts out the monologue of Lucio falling in love with Nadia at first sight. I manage to keep from laughing, knowing full well that Lucio was blackout drunk when he first saw Nadia. I remember what comes next. Julian approaches and the extras fall back. The fake Count sweeps be into a dip, his lips clamping down on mine and emptying my mind of the lines I very carefully memorized for this occasion. The crowd, at least, enjoys it...


	10. Julian - Desperately

It’s funny, how things happen. One minute, you’re just bathing with your boyfriend, totally calm and nonchalant, and the next you’re pressed against the tile, hands tangled in flaming red hair and bodies pressed tight as you’re sucked deeper and deeper into the needy kind of kiss that you couldn’t pull away from even if you wanted to. A kiss that you needed as desperately as you needed to breath, if not more. A kiss that would definitely lead to more if you didn’t hear voices coming towards the bath. A kiss that left both of you breathless and sitting at opposite ends of the bath when yours friends enter the bath so that maybe, just maybe, they might not suspect what you were just doing. If I had to tell you a secret, though? They definitely know. You’re not hiding anything.


	11. Muriel - In Joy

“Muriel!” My voice is hushed but urgent. Muriel looks up at me, pausing in the middle of his carving. Ever since Asra gave us the news, Muriel has been getting ready for the new member of our family. I smooth my hands over my swollen stomach and smile, motioning for him to come over. He heeds my instruction slowly, timidly pressing his hands to my belly when I tell him it’s okay. A few moments pass before what I wanted to show him happens again. A sharp jolt hits one of Muriel’s hands, and his eyes widen comically. He looks up at me, and I nod, answering his silent wish for permission. He sets his head gently against my stomach, a smile on his lips. I place a hand on his head, laughing softly when he presses a kiss to my stomach through my clothes. The news has brought out a beautiful joy from Muriel’s soul, and it warms me to my core to see how excited he is for our little one to join us.


	12. Asra - In Grief (TW: Death)

I shouldn’t think he’s beautiful like this, dressed in white with the serene expression that I only ever see when he’s asleep. I push aside a lock of hair that was laying on his eyelid, half hoping he’ll flinch and wake up at the touch. I know that it’s in vain, though. Asra is beyond my reach, somewhere that I hope makes him happy. Maybe it’s filled with bright colors, vibrant reds and luscious blues and verdant greens. I can only hope that I’ll join him there when my turn comes. Finally, I lean in, pressing one last kiss to his cold lips before standing and letting his funeral raft drift out to sea.


	13. Muriel - Discreetly

It’s a bit of a miracle that I managed to coax Muriel all the way to the community theater. He wasn’t excited about the prospects of being in a small, closed building with strangers, but he gave in when I told him that Asra and Julian would be in the play we were going to see and that Nadia would be there for us to sit with. In the end, he was too nervous to sit, leading to us standing against the back wall, Muriel’s arms around me, and him slumped down so his face is in my hair. I run a thumb against his hand, laughing at the antics our friends are up to on the stage, when I feel a little tap against my head before Muriel straightens up. I look up at him and smile when I see that he’s staring very intently at the stage with a red face. It’s bolder than I expected of him, but I have to say that I’m proud he felt comfortable enough to give me even such a quick kiss.


	14. Lucio - Casually

I stretch out in the grass, humming to myself and looking up into the protective boughs of the willow tree. The fountain gurgles cheerily nearby, and I smile, content with the events of the day. I hear shifting beside me and turn my head, watching Lucio come and join me. He’s unusually quiet, so I lift my hand to take his. He smiles at me, but doesn’t say anything, only leans down to press a soft, almost chaste kiss against my lips. I raise an eyebrow. He’s acting awfully suspicious. In the end, it turned out that he wanted something, no surprise, but the change of pace in the kiss was nicer than I expected.


	15. Muriel - Passionately

This is a side of him that I’ve never seen before. Muriel presses me against our bed, his lips pressed against mine with near bruising force. As his hands push at my clothes, I can’t help but gasp and moan against his lips, letting him deepen it at his leisure. My nails drag over his chest as he kisses me, grasping for purchase but only succeeding in drawing red lines against his tightly coiled muscles. Muriel’s lips fall away from mine, painting burning passion down my jaw and onto my exposed chest. Never in my life have I been so thankful for my needless hatred of buttoning that damn garment.


	16. Lucio - Lazily

Lucio hums softly beneath me, his hands on my hips, keeping me stuck in his lap even though I know I should be studying magic right now. His lips press against my collarbone, and I hum, draping my arms over his shoulders and reminding him how busy I’m supposed to be. He hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t move away, tracing lazy kisses up my throat and over my jaw until I let out more sounds. He finally brings his lips to mine, tracing my mouth with his tongue and exploring it at a leisurely pace when I give him access. I quickly find myself losing the battle against him, and I don’t get another lick of studying done all day.


	17. Devil - To Distract

I can’t blame everything I did that night on the magical compulsion, but I know my plan was sound. It worked, after all. I taunted the Devil, goaded him while Asra wove a spell strong enough to banish the magic keeping us all in place. The Devil bade me come to him, and I couldn’t resist, though I wouldn’t have if I could. The malevolent Arcana drew me into his lap, and I felt a pang of guilt for what my friends and the strangers seated at the table were going to witness. I don’t regret it, though. Just as I start to feel the hum of Asra’s magic becoming noticeable, I sprung. I kissed the Devil with all the might I could muster. Like I said earlier, it worked. The Devil paid no mind to the spell that was about to be his undoing, taking my kiss as a prize for his victory over us. Pride goeth before the fall, they say. Even now, though, with the Devil bound by his own chains deep within his twisted realm, something won’t quite leave my mind. If the kiss was merely a distraction, just a tool to give us the advantage, why does it consume my every waking thought?


	18. Asra - As Encouragement

I take a deep breath, trying to focus my magic again. I’ve been practicing every day that Asra’s been away, trying with all my might to perform feats like he can. He makes it look so easy, but every time I try to conjure a ball of light in my hand, I just get a fizzle and nothing more. I sigh and flop against the table in the backroom. What would Asra say if he were here? Probably that magic needs to have an organic flow, and that you can’t force it or you’ll push into dangerous waters. Hm… he’d probably take my hands and let me feel the magic flow through his own. Maybe… maybe he would kiss me? Just quickly, maybe on the forehead or my knuckles. At the very thought, I feel my magic rise within me. As I begin practicing with renewed vigor, I can’t help but wonder if I’ll get a kiss for finally managing even this small spell.


	19. Julian - For Luck

I chuckle at Julian, who is preening in the mirror almost as much as his character would be. Tonight the notorious doctor is playing the part of Lucio in a comedy, and I must say that he does a good impression. After trying to straighten his shirt and failing for the eighth time, I roll my eyes and stroll over, helping him with his costume. He gives me a smile, and I know he’d have just gone out with his costume all a mess if I hadn’t stepped in. I clasp his cloak and step back, admiring my handiwork before nodding. The director calls for the lights, and I move closer, cupping Julian’s cheeks and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before whispering; “Break a leg,” and walking away to find my seat. I hear Julian choke and stammer some half-baked response, but I’m not really paying attention. I just wish him luck remembering his lines.


	20. Muriel - On a Scar (Discretion Advised)

I’ve been at this for almost an hour, but I really can’t help myself. Muriel isn’t really doing much to stop me, though. His hand is twined through my hair, and the softest of gasps slide through his parted lips when my own come down to trace the myriad of ragged marks that betray his history as a gladiator. My lips travel lower to another scar, this one just above his hips. He bucks a bit, hand tightening in my hair, but he doesn’t push me away. In fact, it feels as though he’s bringing me closer. I hum softly and continue down the line of healed skin, pausing at the bottom tip. Muriel sits up to watch me, his eyes hazed and hair a mess. If I knew kisses would do this to him, I would have started worshipping his precious body sooner.


	21. Julian - On a Place of Insecurity

I cup Julian’s cheeks gently. His eyes are both closed, and he’s been refusing to look at me since we sat down. I smile at him lovingly, even if he doesn’t see, and lean up, pressing my lips gently to his right eyelid. He gasps and tries to pull away, but I follow for another kiss against the lid. He stills, and I hear him gulp thickly. I know how he feels about his eye; he doesn’t show it outwardly, but it’s one of his biggest insecurities. It marks him and reminds him of the things he did to his fellow men during the plague. He sees it as ugly, but I could never see him as anything less than kind, fun-loving, and a bit of a try-hard. Even if he doesn’t see the beauty in himself, I do, and I can only hope that that’s enough.


	22. Lucio - In a Rush of Adrenaline

The leaves rustle around me, and I pause, eyes darting left and right as I try to discern any sign of my pursuer. Satisfied that I've lost him, I pause to catch my breath, sitting down and setting my weapon beside me. I don't know why I agreed to 'train' with Lucio. If I'd known this would turn into a glorified game of cat and mouse, I would have never even humored it. In the end, though, I didn't think Lucio had any ulterior motives, and that got me here, out in the middle of the woods. I'm not stopped long when I hear more rustling, rousing me to my feet. It's not Lucio, however, that lunges for me. A hound almost my size knocks me to my feet, and I can barely keep its massive jaws from my throat with my sword. I cry out for Lucio, praying that he's near enough to come to my aide. I'm not disappointed, as a solid ball of white and red darts out of the forest and tackles the hound off of me. The beast bounds back off into the woods as Lucio helps me to my feet, trying to check me over for injuries. I don't let him get far, though, dragging his face to mine and kissing him as though it were the last I'll ever get.


	23. Muriel - In Relief

I’ve been on edge since Muriel left the hut. Inanna is with him, yes, but neither of us knows what could be out there in a storm like this. There could be bandits or feral creatures or any number of other horrid things. Another crash of thunder and peel of lightning startles me, and I remove myself from the bed. Muriel told me to try and sleep, but how can I relax when I don’t know if he’s okay? I don’t settle for hours, pacing about the small hut and practicing spells to try and keep myself calm. Finally, as the rain begins to subside, Muriel comes through the door, he and Inanna both dripping messes. I don’t even mind, rushing over to him and squashing his cheeks before giving him a long, lingering kiss. I never know if it will be the last we share, after all.


	24. Asra - In Danger

A shadow passes across the thin slits in the floor above us. I would have given us away by now if it weren’t for Asra here beside me. His warm hand covers my mouth as we keep our eyes pinned on one another in the dim light of this hiding place of ours. I hear something crash to the floor above us and squeeze my eyes shut. My heart races, and I feel Asra’s calming presence come closer. His hand moves away from my mouth to cup my cheek, and I feel his lips on mine, conveying a simple message. We will get out of this mess, no matter how terrifying it is. I trust him, even if I am afraid.


	25. The Devil - As A 'Yes'

“Do we have a deal?” I glare down at my lap as the Devil speaks but slowly nod my head. As much as I hate making a contract with him, I know it’s all I can do to keep my friends safe. A wolfish (goatish?) grin spreads across his lips, and he crooks a finger beneath my chin, forcing my head up. He leans in, his voice almost a purr. “Now, how was it your people seal a contract? Must make it binding by your culture, after all.” I grit my teeth as his breath puffs against my face, but lean up, closing my eyes. We seal the deal with a kiss, even if I can feel my heart breaking at selling out to him.


	26. Julian - As an Apology

Julian gives me an apologetic smile as I dab a wet cloth to the cut on his forehead. I roll my eyes and give him the silent treatment, shaming him for what he’s done. Yes, it’s cute when he dances on tables. And yes, I enjoy dancing on tables with him. But I really do have to draw the line and ruin the fun when he ends up breaking the table he was dancing on. It’s all fun and games until someone gets a shard of wood stuck in their head, after all. Once I finish bandaging the doctor, he cups my jaw and presses a kiss to my cheek, batting his lashes at me. And I guess that’s a good enough apology for now.


	27. Lucio - As a Distraction

I really shouldn’t enable him. But, then again, is it really enabling him if I know he’ll do it anyway? ‘It’ being skipping yet another meeting that he really should attend. I can’t help it, though. I know that he’s just going to skip it anyway, so why not with me? It’s this thought that flashes through my head as I slide into the Count’s lap, inquiring about the meeting. As he describes what he’s supposed to talk about, I don’t really register the topics. I just note the boredom in his voice. I can’t let the Count of Vesuvia grow bored, can I? So I suggest that he skip. He asks what I have in mind with a little smirk, and I shrug before leaning in and pressing a long, lingering kiss to his lips. Just as he tries to deepen it, I pull away and hop off of Lucio’s lap, making my way to the door. I’m the one smirking when I hear his boots hit the floor coming after me.


	28. The Devil - As a Lie

“Give me something here and now, little magician’s apprentice. A symbol of your loyalty. Give me… a kiss.” The goat-headed Arcana gives me a wolfish (goatish?) grin, his gaze dripping with amusement. I step forward and hear the others struggling, trying to stop me from making this deal. Limitless power in exchange for aiding the Devil in his plan. He thinks he’s smart. He really thinks I’m going to be loyal to his twisted plans for eternity. As I kiss the beast, though, I am already concocting a plan to bring him to his knees.


	29. Asra - As a Promise

I know he can tell I’m upset. He’s been gone so much lately, that I’m surprised he can read me anymore. Asra presses a hand against my back, wrapping the other arm around me and pressing his face into my shoulder. “I’ll only be gone for a few days. And then I won’t have to go again for a good while, alright?” I ask him if he promises and he turns me around in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” I roll my eyes, but kiss his cheek in return, promising in return to keep the shop straightened out while he’s gone.


	30. Muriel - As Comfort

I’m proud of Muriel. He chose this all on his own, and I really do think it will be good for him. We stand before the massive entrance to the Colosseum, my small hand clasped in his. After defeating the Devil, he decided it was time to conquer the sources of his pain, and there is no place more painful than this. I feel him shake and tremble beside me, and his feet shift in the sand, angling away from the structure. I keep my hand firmly in his, though, lifting it up to kiss his knuckles reassuringly. He takes a deep breath and nods, taking the first step towards his healing. And I will take every step right by his side, so long as he allows me.


	31. Lucio - After a Small Rejection

I want to say that he’s cute when he’s pouting, I really do. But sometimes he pouts over the most infuriating things. There are some days when the bad seems to just roll off of him, and he couldn’t be sunnier. I like those a lot because he’s always smiling. But some days, even the smallest thing will seep into his bones and upset the entire balance of the palace. Today is, sadly, one of the latter. And for the pettiest of reasons, too. It’s because I’m not moving my studying to the garden, where I know he’ll find some way to bait me into a game with Mercedes and Melchior because I can’t say no to the puppies. He’s sitting beside me now, arms crossed and pout firmly on his lips. I let him sit like that for a few minutes until he starts sighing. At which point I throw down my book and pull him over by the jacket, kissing him for all I’m worth for a full five seconds before pushing him back into his seat and telling him to be patient, so I can finish up faster and spend time with him. He’s not pouting anymore, but I regret my decision because Lucio starts hanging off of me and I still can’t study.


	32. Julian - To Wake Up

I smile softly, dragging my fingers up and down Julian’s chest while he sleeps. Daylight filters through the dingy curtains of our cabin on the ship, painting the doctor’s face with dapples of light. I trace each one, leaving behind lines of magic that slowly fade away. I lean in and kiss him gently, first on the forehead, then the cheek, followed by the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips. He stirs a bit, turning his head away and yawning before looking back up and smiling at me. I wave my fingers a bit at him as a good morning, unwilling to break the serene silence we’re bathed in. I know Julian will do an excellent job breaking it all on his own.


	33. The Devil - Forcefully

Burning chains dig into my skin, and I grit my teeth to keep from crying out. The Devil’s chains shouldn’t be holding me down like this, yet here I am, merely a decoration on the floor of his inner sanctum. Fighting alone was a stupid idea, but I was so bent on keeping my friends safe. So bent on keeping the one I love out of harm’s way. Now here I am, at the mercy of the Devil himself. Hooves click and clack against the floor as he approaches me, and I try to muster up whatever liquid is in my mouth to spit at him when he stops in front of me. However, I never get the chance. His clawed hand grabs my chin, tilting it up at a sharp angle, and his mouth covers mine, I try to struggle free of his grasp, but the chains binding me only tighten until I give out a shriek. A tongue forces its way into my mouth, and I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing I had known that this was what awaited me in the realm of the Devil.


	34. Asra - To Pretend

It’s a little embarrassing, really. Yes, this should be small. We share a bed, after all. So this should really be nothing. But there’s just something about pretending to be Asra’s spouse that makes everything feel much more intense. The country we’re visiting has a very interesting sense of propriety, and this ruse was the only way the two of us could really spend any time with one another. All of this floats through my head as Asra is leaning towards me, intent on pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. I meet him in the middle, intent on keeping up appearances. Is it bad, though, that I wish it wasn’t just pretend?


	35. Asra - To Gain Something

Asra’s been hiding something from me all day. I’ve seen him pass the little bag between his hands and in and out of his pockets when he thinks I’m not paying attention. I’ve decided that the next time he takes it out, I’ll make my move. As soon as I see it, I straighten up and saunter towards him. He moves his hands behind his back innocently, and I bat my eyes, asking him if I can see. He chuckles and shakes his head, telling me it’s a surprise. I roll my eyes and move closer, pressing up against him and trying to reach for the bag. He moves it above his head, far out of my reach, and I smirk before pulling him into a kiss. I keep him there, enjoying the way he melts against me and his slow relaxation into the kiss. Slowly but surely, his arm lowers, and, with it, the bag. Once it is well within my reach, I grab it and retreat, laughing triumphantly as Asra tries to chase me. Yes, I feel bad about ruining his proposal, but I certainly had fun in the process.


	36. Lucio - To Give Up Control

I stare at his hand between us, torn between taking it and ending my poor existence on the streets or rejecting the Count of Vesuvia himself. I had my whole life planned, a slow rise from the back alleys into something quiet and inconspicuous like baking. But attending the Masquerade threw a wrench in that. Lucio himself took an interest in me. He’s unpredictable and unstable, the very opposite of what I aspired for. Yet, at the same time, he is handsome and charming, and I don’t doubt that I would be treated better as his companion than if I tried to find a spouse on the streets. Slowly, I set my hand in his, and am swept into a breathtaking kiss. As I return it, I give up everything I had planned, all the careful control, and throw myself into this unknown that is courtship with Count Lucio.


	37. Muriel - Without a Motive

I’m really not sure how we got to where we are now, tangled in a heap of limbs as I giggle and slowly unwind us. Well, I do know, but I’m just not really sure why. Muriel had just laid down, and I couldn’t help but kiss him. He looked so tired and relaxed, and when our lips met, he melted faster than usual. It’s really blissful, kissing him. It doesn’t matter why, and I suppose there doesn’t need to be a reason. Every kiss with my beloved is perfection, and nothing can dissuade me from this belief.


	38. Lucio - Because They're Running Out of Time

I sit at Lucio’s bedside, a damp rag in my hand and a mask over my face. His fever is worse today, and I’m terrified that he won’t make it. He’s only shown symptoms of the Red Plague for a couple of days, but it’s already progressed so far. I fear that my love will be gone within the week. Barely anyone enters his chambers now, only myself, the terrifying Quaestor, and occasionally a doctor companion of the Count’s. Lucio smiles softly in his fevered dream state, and I can only hope that his subconscious is creating something lovely for him in what may be his last hours. I make a rash decision, pulling down my mask and leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his lips. I won’t be able to come back, and I can’t help but give him one last parting gift as his time draws nigh, even if I risk infection for myself.


	39. The Devil - Because Time's Run Out

“Our dance is almost over, magician’s apprentice. You still haven’t given me an answer. Surely one measly kiss isn’t too much to ask in return for a new body, is it?” I grit my teeth. As much as I hate to admit it, the Devil is right. I glance from my dance partner to the other end of the pavilion, where Asra has just appeared. The faint echo of the music inside is drawing to a close, and I have no time to think of the consequences. As the ending refrain draws out across the palace gardens, I turn back to the Devil, tightening my hold on his shoulders as he sweeps me into a final dip. I resist enough to bring my face to his, kissing the goat as best I can with our… limiting anatomies. I hear him chuckle in the back of my mind, and I suddenly feel heavier. I hear a gasp from Asra’s direction, but ignore it, righting myself as the Devil moves away and then disappears. There’s no time to lose. I can’t worry about what the scene may have looked like to my mentor, only about the consequences this world will feel if the Devil succeeds.


	40. Julian - Because the World is Ending

I stumble as Julian and I walk up the steps of the palace's secret passages, barely catching myself on the doctor’s offered hand. He gives me a smile as I right myself, and I smile back. I can’t feel his skin through our gloves, but I know he’s shaking just as hard as I am. We both know what must be done. For this Plague to end, Lucio must die. I couldn’t let Julian do this alone, no matter how much he tried to talk me down. We continue up out of the dungeon until we exit the passage in the Count’s personal wing. He should be in his room, sequestered away from the guests so that his illness won’t spread further. A strange light illuminates the hall as we make our way towards Lucio’s room, but it’s not until Julian pushes open the door that either of us realize what’s happening. We see the flames, but they barely register. A voice shouts somewhere behind us, but the doctor already has my hand in his. We use the magical wall gate to reach the garden, hoping that we have time before the entire palace guard is hunting us. We don’t get far, though, before we’re surrounded. Julian pulls me into a kiss, and I barely have time to return it before we’re pulled apart by rough hands. I scream his name, and he keeps our eyes locked until we can no longer see each other. I barely remember the rest of the night, my heart torn. We have no real alibi. Julian will no doubt pin the blame on himself. He will be executed, and, like his life, my world will be at its end.


	41. Muriel - Because the World is Saved

I don’t know why I did it or why he let me. I was just so happy, and my emotions were running so high. We defeated the Devil, a beast so fearsome that I thought the world would truly end. And I had been so excited that I threw my arms around Muriel and kissed him. He had blushed and stammered but hadn’t pushed me away, instead holding me gently and grumbling softly in that noncommittal way of his. Even now, I think of it whenever I see him. And, by the way he blushes, I can tell that it’s lingering on his mind, too. Perhaps I’ll have to try again, just to see what happens.


	42. Julian - Out of Pride

Diary entry 589. Today, Julian cast his first spell outside of the Magic Realms. He did so well; I really couldn’t have wished for a better result. It was the same spell I started with all those years ago, an orb of light in his palm. I was so overcome with pride that I kissed him right there in the shop. Anyone could have come through the door. Asra could have come home from his errands. Nadia could have paid a visit. It was a bit embarrassing afterwards, but his lips were so nice. I think I’ll have to do it again. Maybe I won’t even mind if anyone else sees.


	43. Asra - Out of Greed

I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t be letting him take kiss after kiss. He’s not the only greedy one, though. I rarely deliver research to Julian personally, and it’s even rarer that Asra is available when I do. I’m late now, of course, but, every time the magician whispers ‘one more’, I give him what we both know we want. His hands wander, and I know immediately that I won’t be getting back to the clinic before it closes for the day. Asra is too greedy; I’m too greedy. And we’re both more than willing to feed one another’s avarice with kisses and more.


	44. The Devil - Out of Lust

The first time our eyes met, I was alight with fire beneath my skin. I pushed it away, then, but now, as I lay in bed, months after our victory, I still can not put the memory of his heated gaze away. In my dreams, I conjure up his image and let my fantasies unwind, pressing my lips to his and exploring in wanton lust that which my waking mind must deny. I can only imagine what would be said by my friends if any discovered the strange images that float through my mind when I am alone with my thoughts.


	45. Asra - Out of Anger

Asra pushes me against the wall, his usual care and concern gone as his teeth and lips assault my throat and the portion of my chest exposed by my habit of leaving my shirt unbuttoned. I scratch at his shoulders and tug at his hair, but I know he won’t stop until he’s marked me beyond denial. I saw the look in his eyes before he began. The pure look of rage on his face as he pulled me out of the Count’s teasing grasp. I don’t dare tell him this to his face, but the Count was teasing me on how long we could carry on a conversation before Asra carted me away in a jealous rage. And, though I know it’s something my magician needs to work on, I really can’t say that this attention he’s giving me isn’t exactly what I’d been counting on when taking Lucio up on his little bet.


	46. Lucio - Out of Envy or Jealousy

When Lucio pushes me up against the wall, his lips wasting no time in covering mine, I’m not surprised. With the way he’s been watching me all night, I knew this would come. It is only the first night of the Masquerade, and he’s already jealous of the looks I get and the dances I share with my close friends (Asra, in particular, seems to be the one playing on the envious nerves of the Count). I can’t really say, in all honesty, that I haven’t been enjoying his hot gaze on me for the last twelve or so hours, though. Light is just peeking in through the window as Lucio drags me to the bed, his lips never leaving mine, and I follow eagerly. After all, this is exactly what I wanted to happen.


	47. The Devil - Out of Spite

“Are the conditions of the contract the same?” The Devil smirks at my inquiry, but nods his head. He knew I would come to this end, he doesn’t need to gloat. Behind me, Asra fights the chains that I let surround and ensnare him. Ever since he told me what he’d done, I’ve felt betrayed. He took away my ending and the memory of every choice I’d made. He’d kept me sequestered away in the shop while he wandered. But now, I saw a fork in the path. A place where I could retake my destiny. Yes, it was out of spite that I took the deal. A kiss for the power to do as I wished, to forge my own path. But as I press my lips to those of the Devil, I feel no remorse for the choice that I made.


	48. Julian - As a Habit

It’s funny how things work their way into your daily routine. Things like checking twice that the shop is locked before heading directly to Julian’s clinic. Or going directly to his office and sitting in his chair to wait for him whilst going through and organizing the stack of papers he’s let run amok. Or, especially, how Julian enters the room with the softest smile. The way he says your name as he greets you. The light brush of your lips meeting his as you give up his seat. It’s truly funny how set in the habit of this little display the two of you are, to not even notice the expectant, raised eyebrow on Asra’s face as he watches the two of you ignore his very presence.


	49. The Devil - Out of Necessity

I sneer at the newest little set of arcanists here to follow in the misguided footsteps of those that came before them. I see that the five of them even take after their predecessors: a would-be magician, a pretty noble, a mediocre medic, a forest dweller, and a little servant. I raise from my throne, golden hooves clacking against the stone, and hum as the Devil moves to stand beside me. He lifts my clawed hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to my hand. A brush of the lips from the source of my power is a sad necessity to keep it strong, and the only reason I haven’t gotten rid of the diabolical arcana. I feel magic surge through my aura and step forward. Fear flashes through the eyes of my quarry, and I grin. It will be fun crushing the world’s hope yet again.


	50. Muriel - Out Of Love

I never thought this day would come, but here we are. Muriel stands beside me, my hand in his. He is as handsome as ever; hair pulled back in the way he’s taken to keeping with his shining eyes looking out to the world. Nadia stands before us, with Asra, Julian, and Portia behind. Inanna sits beneath our raised hands. I know I really should be paying attention to the ceremony, even if it’s a bit trivial, but I can’t help keeping my eyes on the man beside me. As if he can sense my gaze, Muriel looks at me. A warm, shy smile lights his lips, and we both glance away, our faces twin beacons of crimson. I hear the smile in Nadia’s voice as she names us joined by the law of Vesuvia, and turn to fully face Muriel as he does the same for me. It feels like we stare into one another’s eyes for an eternity before he finally leans in, and I meet him in the middle, glad to kiss the man who will now forever be my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading! I just wanted to let you guys know that, if you lined this and want more, I'll be doing a November prompt list starting in a few days! Entries for that will probably be longer than a paragraph and might include poetry if I'm feeling frisky.


End file.
